


Usurper

by Telesilla



Series: The Contract [3]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: fiftykinkyways, Multi, Pegging, Punishment, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christina is still punishing Carrie-Anne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usurper

Viggo crawls beautifully, Christina's decided.

He does it with a mixture of unselfconscious, catlike grace and the mild clumsiness of an otherwise healthy man who has done bad things to his knees over the years. She admires him from behind as he goes, watching his ass shift and his thighs move, and then she watches his shoulders once he's turned. She likes that he's carrying the strap-on by its belt, lovingly held in his folded-over lips so as not to dent the leather with his teeth.

Carrie-Anne's still working out her punishment, this time from the corner. She had the dubious honor of being the first one to be specifically chosen to watch her mistress hand-feed cake pieces to someone else's submissive. Sean and Bill's, more specifically. She wonders if it would be too much to turn Carrie-Anne over to them in exchange.

_No; that's more of a reward,_ she decides, carding her fingers through Viggo's hair and kissing his forehead before standing to belt the strap-on in place. _Carrie-Anne would love being turned over for their own personal abuse, the little slut._ The thought comes out affectionately, but Christina clamps down on it. She's still annoyed over the whole household hierarchy incident, and she won't have her girl thinking she runs the place.

"Kneel up," she tells Viggo, voice gentle, "and bend over the cushions there." She points to the sofa and adjusts her cock a bit, making sure it's braced on her pubic bone properly. It's not a huge thing, but there's a nice weight to it that makes it hang more than she'd like when it's not buried in someone.

Viggo obeys with far more care than he would if he were with Sean, who likes a challenge and a boy who fights him. He knows that Christina is more like Bill, who wants perfection, and so that's what he gives her. It's easy enough; he loves submitting to strong women who know what to do with a submissive man.

He can just see Carrie-Anne from here, and while he feels sorry for her, he can't help but enjoy the sight of her, the way the tightly cinched black brocade corset over her black dress makes her look both severe and fragile. The impression of fragility is furthered by the fact that she's kneeling, facing the corner at an angle that means she has to look over her shoulder a little in order to watch. He's been in her place before, and he knows how difficult it is to watch your owner with another slave.

If Carrie-Anne knew Viggo's thoughts, she'd laugh. It's far more than difficult, it's agonizing. Viggo's getting the kind of treatment Carrie-Anne would get if she weren't in trouble; Christina's fed him from her own hand, made him crawl and is now getting ready to fuck him. _That would be me,_ Carrie-Anne thinks, trying not to cry. _If only I hadn't forgotten my place._

Christina drops a pillow between his calves and kneels down, and without much preamble, she presses in. She can feel the give -- he's well-prepped, as per her request -- but he has good control. He's been at this too long not to.

"Good?" she asks him, reaching down to give his cock a squeeze and one playful tug before letting go again.

"God, yes, Ma'am," he groans, struggling not to press back against her. "Thank you, Ma'am."

Glad that her Mistress decided to use a bit gag on her this time, Carrie-Anne bites down hard. Right now, she'd give just about anything to be part of that scene somehow, even if it meant sucking Viggo's cock or letting him fuck her while her Mistress fucked him.

"Are you watching, Contract?" Christina says, hardening her voice, and once she's worked in to the hilt and back out again a time or two, she grips Viggo's hips, digs her nails in and slams home, then does it again, giving heavy, theatrical moans as she thrusts.

If Viggo was at all egotistical, he'd be a little annoyed at the fact that Christina seems to be paying more attention to Carrie-Anne than she is to him. But he's not, and never has been; plus he's getting fucked hard by someone who knows exactly what they're doing and really, that's more than enough attention for him.

Whimpering as much as she can behind the gag, Carrie-Anne keeps her eyes on her Mistress and Viggo. How could she not watch? Beyond the fact that Christina demanded it, it's a lovely sight and she can't help but feel proud that her Mistress, so small physically, is able to dominate Viggo.

Viggo's always so much fun. Christina makes a fist in his hair and jerks his head back, dragging the nails of her free hand over his ass. "You tell your masters that these marks I'm making now are because you've been a good boy for me." She pauses in the fucking and shifts her knees, digging them in a bit better so she can angle the cock down more sharply.

"Yes, Ma'am," Viggo says, arching his back as well as he can. "Thanks ... oh God ... thank you, Ma'am."

Carrie-Anne hasn't been marked since her Mistress told her she was being punished. It's understandable; the last thing you do to punish someone who likes pain as much as Carrie-Anne does is beat her. She just wishes her Mistress wasn't as diabolically clever in finding alternate ways of punishing her.

Fucking Viggo is enjoyable, and he's learned restraint from Bill; she could do this to him all night. Christina pulls back after a moment and stands, dropping the strap-on and going to the tray for a vibrating plug.

"This is Carrie-Anne's favorite," she says idly, shoving the plug into him with a nice sharp thrust and turning it on, then shifting the pillow back and resting her hips on it. She lies down, nudging Viggo's thigh with her boot, and pulls her skirt up. "Fuck me."

Bending over Christina, Viggo kisses her thigh lightly as he reaches for a condom from a basket of them on the table near the sofa. Figuring that she would have said if she wanted him to do anything but fuck her, he rolls the condom on as quickly as he can and settles into position between her thighs. "Thank you, Ma'am," he murmurs, gasping as he slides into the slick, tight heat of her cunt.

Carrie-Anne all but bites through the gag. She's been allowed to fuck her Mistress but never like that, never with Christina physically under her the way she's under Viggo. _It's not right,_ she thinks. _He shouldn't be in that position._

It's good; it's been a long time since Christina had an actual cock in her, and she moans hungrily, grabbing at Viggo's back and scratching. She's fully aware, too, that it's got to be driving Carrie-Anne crazy. What Christina wasn't expecting, though, is how _good_ it feels to have a warm body over hers.

_When the girl has redeemed herself, we'll have to look into this,_ she decides, and then curls up to bite at Viggo's shoulder, fixing her gaze on Carrie-Anne's.

Fighting the instinct to drop her eyes, Carrie-Anne meets Christina's gaze. She knows she looks horribly miserable and if that's what it takes to make amends for her mistake, she's willing to be this unhappy. _I promise, Ma'am,_ she thinks. _I promise I won't do it again._

The last time Viggo was allowed to fuck a woman was over three months ago, when Bill took him to that party and expected him to perform with the host's girl. This is different, far different, and Viggo moans gratefully as he continues to move inside Christina. _For one thing, I'm not being paddled while I do it._

Christina's starting to grow impatient to come, and while he's good, he's no Carrie-Anne. She's unwilling to wait for the time it would probably take to get used to the way he touches her, so she squirms her hand down between them and drags her fingers over her clit, canting her hips up toward him. "Go ahead," she orders, turning her head to watch him. "Come."

With a loud groan, Viggo obeys, pressing deep inside her as he comes. He can feel her fingers busy on her clit and as soon as he has his breath back he speaks.

"Please, Ma'am," he pants. "May I use my mouth or my hands to please you?"

_No, you may not!_ Carrie-Anne thinks, keep her expression blank. _That's my job._

The carefully neutral look on Carrie-Anne's face says everything Christina wants to know. She'd thought she was too eager to come to bother waiting for Viggo to figure her out, but honestly. It's still punishment.

"Your mouth," she says, "and your fingers. Hurry up."

"Thank you," Viggo says, moving quickly. She tastes wonderful, even the slight taste of latex from the condom isn't a problem, and he quickly slides three fingers into her as he licks at her clit with short stabbing flicks of his tongue.

Viggo's obvious eagerness would be almost funny if Carrie-Anne didn't totally understand it. She can feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she doesn't even try to fight them.

His sheer enthusiasm is what does Christina in; that, and his perpetual thanks. Christina comes with a huffed-out breath and a groan, bucking her hips up toward his mouth.

"There," she sighs, relaxing for just a second. When she finally sits and surveys the mess around them, she hums with satisfaction and then stands, setting her skirt to rights. "Viggo?" She pats his cheek. "Get dressed and have a drink, if you like. I'll join you in the den in a minute."

"Yes, Ma'am," Viggo replies. "Thank you, Ma'am." He crawls back, gathers up his clothing and slips out of the room, glad he doesn't have to witness the next round of Carrie-Anne's punishment. Not only does he like Christina's girl quite a bit, but he's never been one of those slaves who likes to see his peers punished.

"As for you," Christina starts in again, moving to uncuff Carrie-Anne and tug her to her feet, "you clean up this mess and go to bed. I'm done with you for the day." She unbuckles the gag and yanks it out of Carrie-Anne's mouth. "Do you have any idea how inconvenient it is for me to get another slave over here to mete out this punishment? To host teas while you're gagged? God." She turns away in disgust. "Don't bother answering. Just get out."

Tears trailing down her cheeks, Carrie-Anne bows her head and waits until Christina's left the room before she starts tidying up the room. She knows that by "bed" Christina meant that she could sleep in the trundle bed, and at least that's something. _When will this be over?_

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this takes place in an AU, wherein neither the two main characters nor their friends are actors. We don't have a specific date in mind for this AU; it's set in some nebulous time in the near future. Contract companions are legal and in the larger/more sophisticated urban areas people are accustomed to seeing subs wearing collars, leashes and fetish wear in public.
> 
> Thanks go to [](http://helens78.livejournal.com/profile)[**helens78**](http://helens78.livejournal.com/) for acting as our beta.


End file.
